<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Tight by NamelesslyNightlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544514">Hold Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock'>NamelesslyNightlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Coffee, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During an undercover rescue mission, Joe had a bit too much fun tightening Nicky's handcuffs. The following morning brings Nicky a chance for revenge—and he's definitely going to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529328">Loose Ends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one follows directly from Loose Ends (which is the inspired by fic), but you do not need to have read that one to understand.</p><p>And thank you <b>Rabentochter</b> for the beta and the summary assistance, you're an absolute lifesaver as always ❤︎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nicky stepped through the bedroom door with two mugs of coffee in hand, Joe’s expression took his breath away.</p><p>Well, of course it did. It <em>always</em> did, whether Joe was smiling, staring, or glowering—or even some kind of mix of all three. </p><p>In that moment, however, it was definitely a glower. A sharp one by Joe’s usual standards, all narrowed eyes and pinched lips. Nicky smiled at the sight, fondness rushing through him as he moved to sit beside Joe on the mattress, careful not to spill the hot drinks.</p><p>“That’s not coffee,” Joe said in a disbelieving low growl—and really, Nicky thought that was somewhat ungrateful of him.</p><p>“It was a long night. But if you don’t want it…” Nicky shrugged, and placed one of the mugs on the nightstand. He kept hold of his own though, not bothering to hide his amusement.</p><p>Joe muttered under his breath, his gaze casting to the ceiling as if he were praying for mercy.</p><p>Nicky just grinned into his coffee.</p><p>“Nicky, I swear, if you do not—”</p><p>“What?” Nicky asked, his gaze remaining firmly locked with Joe’s, not shifting to the hands that were stuck above Joe’s head. “You mean you can’t get yourself free? That’s somewhat disappointing, Joe.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t start.”</p><p>Nicky took another sip, smile wide now. Joe had known <em>exactly</em> what he was doing the night before, Nicky knew it.</p><p>They had been rescuing Nile from some truly incompetent kidnappers, and Joe had disguised himself and taken Nicky in as a captive. It got them through the door, though it probably wasn’t the most efficient method they could have chosen—they could have simply stormed the place and achieved the same outcome. But Joe had found the zip-tie handcuffs and held them up with a deadly grin that Nicky had never been able to refuse, and that was that.</p><p>Then, of course, Joe had spent the remainder of their rescue attempt <em>tightening</em> the damn things almost to the point of cutting off circulation. His face had been covered, but Nicky knew him well enough to recognise that Joe had been grinning through the entire thing—and <em>then,</em> Joe had needed to make a performance of getting the cuffs off.</p><p>Of course, Nicky would be lying if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed it. But there was no way he was going to let it go unanswered—</p><p>So when he’d woken to find Joe still out like a light, there was no way he wasn’t going to take advantage of the two leftover pairs of handcuffs, nor his partner’s deep sleep.</p><p>Joe, however, didn’t seem to appreciate Nicky’s efforts as much as he should. He groaned, and tugged at the zip-tie cuffs that bound his hands to the bedframe. Nicky hadn’t made it too uncomfortable for him – he hadn’t wanted to wake Joe up, after all – and so they were positioned low down on the frame, so that his bent elbows rested upon the mattress either side of the pillow. But Joe wouldn’t be able to get up, and the cuffs were, ah, <em>tight</em> enough that he couldn’t move his wrists too much.</p><p>Nicky watched him as Joe tugged again and cursed, still smiling into his now half-finished coffee.</p><p>“<em>Nicolò,”</em> Joe eventually whined. “Can you either let me go or get over here and do something, stop just, <em>sitting</em> there.”</p><p>“Hmm? What was that?” Nicky asked, letting his lips curl to a smirk as he reached to the side and let the tips of his fingers trail over the line of Joe’s ribs, bunching his shirt.</p><p>“You didn’t cuff me to the bed just so that you could drink coffee,” Joe groaned. He moved again as he spoke—but this time, it was his hips that lifted, not his arms, shifting as if he had become a little uncomfortable somewhere else.</p><p>Nicky felt his own cock twitch at the thought – not, of course, that he wasn’t already half way to half hard – but he wasn’t quite finished with his fun. After all, if there was one thing that he had learned in nine hundred years, it was <em>patience.</em></p><p>Joe, however, still struggled a little with it—and Nicky had always loved to play on that fact.</p><p>So he smiled as he said, “Are you sure?” Then he continued to stroke Joe’s side, each pass of his fingers bringing them a little lower down until they dipped under the sheet that was pooled at Joe’s hips. The waistband of Joe’s pants still lay between his touch and warm skin, but Nicky didn’t mind. He allowed Joe’s shirt to drift up and drew lazy circles against his stomach, feeling every breath, every twitch of muscle.</p><p>Joe was muttering again, and Nicky’s lips curved against the edge of his mug. Admittedly, he was no longer actually <em>drinking</em> the coffee—his mind was entirely on what his fingers were doing, though of course, Joe did not need to know that.</p><p>(He probably knew it anyway.)</p><p>The movements <em>could</em> have been thoughtless, of course. Nicky had mapped every inch of Joe’s skin thousands upon thousands of times, and he knew it better than his own. He didn’t need to <em>think</em> to move his fingers a certain way, to stroke a certain spot that he knew would have Joe arching under his touch. He didn’t need to, but Nicky concentrated anyway, because every touch of Joe’s skin felt just as perfect, just as destined as the first. A thousand years, a thousand more, and Nicky knew that he would never tire of it.</p><p>Joe, however, thought differently. He was still shifting, still complaining—</p><p>“I thought I told you to hold still?” Nicky murmured, not pausing in his movements.</p><p>“No,” Joe huffed. “You told me to hang <em>tight.</em> And Nicolò, my heart, you know that I love you, but if this goes on any longer I am going to—” His words cut off to a choked moan as Nicky pushed his hand down lower, skating across the bulge in Joe’s pants. Joe pressed up into the touch, his eyes falling closed as his head fell back against the pillow—</p><p>And, well. Perhaps Nicolò’s patience was not as perfect as he liked to think.</p><p>His mug was on the nightstand beside the other before he’d entirely made the decision to move, and he slid both his hands up over Joe’s chest, pushing up his shirt as he slipped one leg over to the other side of Joe’s waist so that he was hovering above him.</p><p>Joe’s eyes opened, annoyance giving way to fond focus for a flash of a moment as he stared up at Nicky—which was at complete odds to the huff that fell from his lips.</p><p>“Tease.”</p><p>“I did tell you that you would regret it,” Nicky said, leaning down to whisper the words against Joe’s skin.</p><p>“You did,” Joe agreed, sounding just breathless as Nicky felt—but with a glint in his eyes now that hadn’t been there before. “And<em> I </em>told you that I <em>wouldn’t.”</em></p><p>Nicky didn’t think that he was the one who initiated the kiss, but he must have been, as Joe was definitely still tied to the bed. It was as if his head bowed without his permission and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, drawing as close to Joe as it was possible to be. It was enough to make him moan, enough to make him needily press the length of his body to Joe’s—but he refused to lose himself to it. He’d started the morning with a goal in mind, and he wasn’t about to let it go.</p><p>Rather than pulling away entirely, Nicky let his lips linger—he trailed them over the line of Joe’s beard, along the tip of his nose, the rise of his forehead. He pressed kisses to Joe’s temple, his cheek, his throat, worshiping every inch of that skin he had come to know so very well. Joe’s spine began to arch as Nicky slid down across shoulders, collarbone, chest. He let himself enjoy the feel of Joe’s heart hammering under his touch, treasuring everything that it meant.</p><p>Joe’s words were no longer curses, but their tone was a desperate chime in Nicky’s ears as he slid down further still. He pushed the sheet away, and lifted himself from Joe just long enough to get rid of both their pants. His own shirt he discarded—Joe’s he tore.</p><p>“A shame,” Joe said, though there was a rasp in his voice that took away from his clear attempt at nonchalance. “I liked that shirt. If you’d just let me go—”</p><p>“I thought you said you wouldn’t regret it?” Nicky cut in. He pressed back down against Joe, one arm bracing him while he thread the fingers of the other through Joe’s dark hair, scratching over his scalp.</p><p>“I’m not,” Joe said, his eyes half closing again as he leaned into Nicky’s touch. “But… if I had my hands, oh the things I would do to you. Take you in them, stroke you, bring you to the very edge over and over. I would have you crying out for more, my love, you know how well I cherish seeing you come apart. All you need do is release me, Nicolò, let me touch you.”</p><p>One of Joe’s legs curled around Nicky’s back as he spoke, drawing them even closer together. Joe ground upward with his hips, and then it was Nicky’s turn to close his eyes—biting his lip against the moan that threatened to spill free. When he opened them, Joe almost looked triumphant.</p><p>“That… does sound enjoyable,” Nicky managed to get out, his entire body burning with want, his cock hard enough that it ached every time Joe moved. He leaned down and caught Joe’s lips again—this time in a caress that could barely be called a kiss, just a messy brush of mouths.</p><p>He moved one of his hands to the zip-tie cuff on Joe’s left wrist, glancing up as he gripped the loose end.</p><p>“Thank you hayati, now I will be able to—<em>Nicolò, </em>no—<em>”</em></p><p>“I don’t think I tightened them enough, earlier,” Nicky said simply, smiling as he moved his hand away from the now <em>very</em> tight cuff and put it to better use—and grinning as the curl of his fingers around the base of Joe’s cock had him drawing in a sharp gasp. “I wouldn’t want you getting away. I still have plans for you.”</p><p>Joe let out another string of curses in a mix of Arabic and Italian—and Nicky caught them all on his tongue, drawing Joe into a kiss that held the same rhythm as his strokes of Joe’s cock.</p><p>When Nicky pulled away, mouth and hand both, Joe whined and lifted his chin as if chasing after more. Nicky didn’t indulge him—but he <em>did</em> slip back down Joe’s chest so that he could press a light kiss to the side of Joe’s cock before moving to the inside of his thigh, sucking the skin there and pulling it between his teeth.</p><p>Joe shuddered again, and Nicky felt the whole bed shift as he tried to jerk his hands once more.</p><p>“Keep still, amore mio,” Nicky repeated, looking up to meet Joe’s devastated gaze. “Do I need to tighten them again?”</p><p>Joe looked like he might have been about to respond, but—then Nicky leaned back in to wrap his lips around the head of Joe’s cock, and then Joe’s eyes about rolled back into his head.</p><p>Nicky had always loved Joe’s words, loved the way that his partner could spill poetry without a thought. But moments like this, when Joe was rendered speechless save for Nicky’s name and the occasional, blasphemous prayer were moments that Nicky <em>adored.</em></p><p>He loved the way that Joe came apart from just a few strokes of his hand and flicks of his tongue, how he trembled and pleaded until it was all Nicky could do to hold on at just the sight of him.</p><p>Thankfully, there was lube within easy reach, tucked into the bag they’d thrown on the floor the night before. Nicky had it in his hands and was back to Joe in half a heartbeat.</p><p>Then he paused, for a moment, considering—but it didn’t take long for him to come to his decision. He wanted this to be about Joe, after all—</p><p>And watching Joe panting and moaning from just his fingers was a sight to which nothing else could compare. Nicky couldn’t help himself. He started with one, then added another with barely any time in between, thrusting them at a slow pace that had Joe crying out with every shift and twist. He leaned forward to nuzzle at Joe’s cock, lavishing it with all the attention it deserved—and with his free hand, he reached for his own aching erection, impatiently coating it in a generous amount of lube.</p><p>“Nicolò, per favore, <abbr>'ant taqtulani</abbr>—”</p><p>“I hope not,” Nicky hummed, glancing up and pausing in his movements. “I thought we were long past all that.”</p><p>Joe groaned, and his head bounced on the pillow as he threw it backwards. “You <em>know</em> what you’re doing—”</p><p>“We have all the time in the world.”</p><p>“Not if you keep doing that, we won’t, Nicky, please, shit—”</p><p>“No need to beg, Yusuf. You know that you only ever need to ask nicely.”</p><p>Joe’s next curse was cut off by a gasp as Nicky lifted up then pushed inside him, a shudder running over every plane of Joe’s skin. It was a reaction that Nicky knew well, and he kept still for half a breath. Usually, he’d wait for the tell-tale tightening of Joe’s fingers, but that was not an option. Instead, he watched the play of emotions across his love’s face, taking the time to cup Joe’s cheek and stroking his thumb over the edge of his beard.</p><p>“Ti amo,” Nicky couldn’t help saying, leaning down to press the words to Joe’s lips as if he could brand them there forever. “<abbr>Il mio cuore è tuo.</abbr>”</p><p>“As mine is yours,” Joe moaned. “So is my body, if you could just—get on with it—”</p><p>Nicky chuckled, then smiled as he saw the way his laugh caused Joe’s pupils to dilate further than they already had. “As you wish.”</p><p>He moved softly, slowly, passionately. His hands gripped Joe’s sides at first as he pressed his lips to Joe’s throat, then one slid down to curl around Joe’s cock, returning to the lazy yet purposeful strokes he had used before. Joe’s legs came around Nicky’s waist again, as if he needed them to hold on, and Nicky relished in the sensations of having Joe all around him. His skin, his voice, his scent in the air—Joe was everywhere, everything all at once. All that mattered, all and <em>more.</em></p><p>Every thrust, every touch, every kiss held a devotion and reverence that Nicky had never shown in any other aspect of his life. He adored Joe with every fibre of his being, loved him with every thread of his soul—and every movement, every <em>moment</em> was nothing short of worship.</p><p>Nicky matched his touches with words, speaking them as almost a prayer. He knew he couldn’t hope to match Joe’s skill for poetry, but neither of them had ever minded. The intention was the same, and they knew how much they meant to each other.</p><p>The slide of their sweaty skin, the press of their bodies, the warmth of their love—it was all Nicky knew. His breaths grew ragged under the force of it, the heat building through his body at first slowly and then—all at once. His kisses grew sloppy, his words became just as slurred as Joe’s gasps for more. He started to lose his rhythm as he pushed forward faster, thrust in a little harder, his head pressing to Joe as he tried to hold on until—</p><p>Joe came with a cry of Nicky’s name, clenching around Nicky’s cock and tensing his legs as if to draw Nicky closer. That was Nicky’s cue to finally let go and he followed a moment after, burying his shout in Joe’s shoulder, gasping in the salty scent of Joe’s skin.</p><p>They lay there for a short while, catching their breaths and coming down from their high. Joe’s legs slipped from around Nicky, and Nicky collapsed on Joe’s chest, his limbs feeling as heavy and sluggish as his mind.</p><p>He pressed his nose to the curve of Joe’s neck, and let his breathing slow.</p><p>But, it seemed that Joe wasn’t prepared to just let Nicky relax, as he kept shifting under him.</p><p>“Nicolò, as much as I love having you close, I would much prefer to hold you.”</p><p>“I don’t have any scissors,” Nicky said, frowning through the drowsiness. He probably should have thought of that. “Unless I go to the kitchen. Or, I don’t suppose you left those pliers in the—”</p><p>“Bag, yeah.”</p><p>It was an effort, but Nicky peeled himself from Joe. He found the pliers easy enough, placed them in Joe’s free hand, and then went to grab a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe them both down.</p><p>That done, Nicky thought about lying back down again—but the mugs that still sat on the nightstand were <em>tempting</em>, so he took one and sat up against the headboard instead.</p><p>It was just as he was about to take his first sip, however, that he realised—</p><p>“Wait.” Nicky turned to Joe with a frown. Joe stared right back. “How did you—”</p><p>“You only tightened the left one, hayati,” Joe said, his voice terribly amused. “The other wasn’t too hard to get out of.”</p><p>“Next time, I’ll make sure I tighten them both properly,” Nicky replied, doing his best to sound gruff before taking a sip from his mug—but from Joe’s grin, he knew he hadn’t succeeded.</p><p>“How do you know that it’ll be me in the cuffs next time?” Joe asked.</p><p>Nicky grinned at that, and shifted to lean back against Joe once again as he continued to drink the welcome – if now frigid – caffeine, not bothering to hide how much he liked the idea. Joe’s arm went around Nicky’s shoulder, his lips to Nicky’s cheek, and Nicky felt his eyes close for a moment at the touch.</p><p>“<abbr>Ti amo anch’io</abbr>,” Joe murmured softly. His lips turned up against Nicky’s skin. “How’s the coffee?”</p><p>“Cold,” Nicky said.</p><p>Joe just laughed—and fondly, Nicky smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>